If You Need Me, Call Me
by Little Zee
Summary: A new girl comes to WMHS, Blaine finds a new friend, Kurt gets jealous WARNING If you don't like violent verbal bullying please dont read


**Glee**

**If You Need Help, Call Me**

"Class"

All the students turned to the front of the classroom to see the maths teacher and a girl that no one recognized.

"This is Harriett Patterson, she's new to the school and I hope you all make her feel welcome. You can sit over there next to Blaine."

Harriett walked over to the empty seat next to Blaine

"Hi" Blaine said as the brown haired girl sat next to him.

"Hi" Harriett replied with a smile

The bell rings for end of lessen as the students leave the class room Blaine asks Harriett "do you know anyone at the school yet?"

"No not yet"

"Why don't you join me at lunch time then you can meet some people"

"Sounds like a good idea"

"What's your next lesson?"

Checking her timetable Harriett Replies "Spanish"

"I'll walk with you I have to go that way anyway"

"Thanks"

"How comes you transferred?"

"Bullies mainly they were throwing more than just names at people, plus it wasn't in a nice area."

"Sorry to hear that you were bullied"

"It's ok"

`It can't have been ok` thought Blaine `for a transfer.` "Here's your Spanish class, I'll meet you here and we'll go to lunch together."

"Will do and thanks"

"You're welcome" Blaine walked down the hall to his class, he was going to find out more about Harriett and what really happened at her last school.

"Guy" the glee club turned to see Blaine and a girl they didn't recognize holding their red lunch trays "this is Harriet, I said she could hang with us"

"Nice to meet you Harriett" Tina said making room for them to sit down.

"Call me Harri"

"Ok, I'm Tina"

"I'm Artie, I haven't seen you around school before"

"That's because I just transferred, this is my first week"

"Have you joined any clubs yet?"

"No not yet, but I will do"

"You should join glee club" Blaine offers getting more interested in Harri and her past.

"Really?"

"Why not try it out? We meet on Wednesday's" Blaine added

"That gives me a bit of time to rehearse something" Harri replied

While the rest of the glee club members were talking to Harri a spark of jealousy was turning in to a flame. `Was she going to take Blaine away?" Kurt thought `Blaine's 100% gay, so why am I worrying?`

Weeks had gone by and it seemed to Kurt that Blaine was more interested in his new found friend than him. Kurt was watching Harri and Blaine standing by Harri's locker they were both smiling, laughing and properly arranging time together. Eventually Blaine walked away down the hall, and Harri turned to get books from her locker. Kurt saw his chance, he marched up to Harri "We Need to talk!"

"About what?" Harri asked surprised that this boy who had hardly talked to her the first few weeks suddenly wanted a conversation.

"I don't like you, and the fact that you're hanging around Blaine, his my boyfriend so back off!"

"Number one his gay, number two he's just helping me settle in to a new school, number 3 I'm not attracted to him, if you're worried about this shouldn't you be talking to Blaine, Kurt!" closing her locker Harri makes her way to the auditorium to practice for her glee club audition. Sitting at the piano on the stage Harri starts by play random notes, she thinks about her last school and what happened to drive her out, she then thinks of Kurt's recent attack on her then the perfect song comes to her mind.

Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And toture my night 

At this point Rachel, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Mike, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, Finn, Santana, Puck and Will enter the auditorium. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes sing with Harri

If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world 

Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay  
I do not matter,  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away 

The rest of glee club join in singing with Harri.

If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world

Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Israel  
Are never alone  
For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A land of my own!

A course of applause and well done that was great was directed at Harri

"Welcome to glee club" said Will

"Really?"

"Yes" replied Will

"Thanks"

Blaine gave her a hi-five Mercedes and Artie gave her a hug.

"We're going to Breadsticks for drinks do you want to come?" asked Rachel

"Of course!" replied Harri.

"Harri are you ok?"

"Blaine, its Kurt he thinks I'm trying to steal you away from him."

"I'll talk to him"

"Thanks"

"Harri I meant what I said the other day, if you need me call me, I will pick up"

"I will"

Harri had a great evening with her friends. She bounced her way into her house and up to her room she logged on too facebook and saw a friend request from Artie which she accepts, then she checks her inbox 4 new messages, trouble was these were messages that no one wanted to receive.

**Message 1** I can still smell you from here maggot

**Message 2** Why are you still showing you ugly freak face in Lima?

**Message 3** The smell of you makes me vomit

**Message 4** You better disappear or we'll cut ya!

She blocked these people when she left her last school but now they have made a new account under a different name. All she could do was stare at the messages that came to bit her again, all the old thoughts came rushing back, they weren't going to leave her alone and no one cared. She slowly unbuckled the belt and pulled it from her waist, she walked over to her wardrobe opened the door and tied the belt to the hanging rail. She stared at the belt then turned and looked at her phone that was laying on her bed, then back at the belt.


End file.
